madre sin identidad
by Shana letto
Summary: Adaptación del libro madre sin identidad de Merline lovelace. multimillonario sasuke Uchiha había tenido en su vida mujeres de sobra. Pero ahora necesitaba a una en concreto: a Sakura Haruno la pelirosa salvaje con la que había pasado la noche más apasionada de su vida. ¿Era ella la que había dejado a un bebé en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha ?
1. Capítulo 1: reencuentro

Capítulo uno

–¡Oh-oh!

La exclamación del mecánico hizo que Sakura Haruno levantaba la cabeza.

Tenía calor, estaba sudando y llena de manchas de aceite de motor. No estaba

de humor para otro problema técnico. El avión agrícola en el que estaban

trabajando tenía casi tres veces su edad y había conocido años duros antes de

que sus actuales dueños lo compraran. No iba a volver a subirse a aquel avión

hasta que ella y el jefe de mecánicos hubieran colocado nuevos anillos en las

cabezas de los cilindros. Sarutobi, que siempre estaba mascando

tabaco, y el otro socio de Sakura, Jiraiya sumaban entre todos ochenta y dos

años en el negocio de la aviación agrícola. Habían sobrevivido a duras penas a

los tiempos duros, cuando la caída de los precios y la ejecución de las hipotecas

llevaron a muchos granjeros de Oklahoma a abandonar sus tierras. Con las

cosechas estadounidenses ahora en alza tendrían que haber dejado ya atrás

aquella etapa y deberían estar recogiendo beneficios.

Deberían era la palabra adecuada. Jiraiya le daba mil vueltas a

cualquier piloto joven o experimentado, de eso Sakura podía dar fe. La había

llevado para sobrevolar rozando los campos de trigo de sus padres cuando ella

tenía nueve años, y gracias a él había conseguido la licencia de piloto antes de

tener la edad legal para conducir un coche. Y pudo pagarse la universidad de

Oklahoma con varios trabajos aéreos cuando sus padres murieron. Y nada más

graduarse consiguió trabajo en una pequeña aerolínea regional.

En aquel momento sus planes eran hacer más horas de vuelo y pasarse a

una compañía de pasajeros más grande. La subida del precio del combustible

tiró por tierra aquel objetivo. Las líneas comerciales reducían rutas y personal,

así que Sakura cambió el transporte de pasajeros por el transporte de mercancías.

En los últimos cuatro años había volado a tantas localidades remotas en

América del Sur y del Norte que no recordaba ni la décima parte de los lugares

en los que había pernoctado. Seguramente seguiría saltando de país en país si

jiraiya no le hubiera llamado un par de meses atrás para sugerirle que se

asociara con él y con Sarutobi, ellos ya estaban ya bajando por la

colina de los setenta años, le recordó. Querían retirarse ya pronto. Si Sakura se

quedaba en Agro-Air unos cuantos años, podría comprarle la empresa entera.

Lo único que necesitaban ahora era una pequeña inyección de efectivo para

mantenerse a flote hasta la jubilación.

Resultó que el concepto de «pequeña inyección» de jiraiya era muy

diferente al de Sakura. Sin embargo, no podía dejarles a sarutobi y a él en la

estacada. Así que dejó su trabajo e invirtió todos sus ahorros en Agro-Air. Pero

incluso alguien con tantas horas de vuelo como ella no podía lanzarse de cabeza

a la agricultura aérea. Pasar por debajo de los cables de alta tensión y esquivar copas de árboles requería unas habilidades de vuelo completamente distintas. Y

también el equivalente a una doble licenciatura en biología y química. Por

suerte Sakura había recibido las clases de ciencias necesarias en la universidad,

pero aun así jiraiya insistió en que durante aquellos dos últimos meses hiciera el

trabajo pesado: conducir camiones, mezclar pesticidas y hacer el mantenimiento

del avión. Aprendió todos los aspectos del negocio desde abajo, tanto desde el

punto de vista literal como del figurativo.

Durante su duro aprendizaje, Sakura descubrió también que uno de sus

nuevos socios iba al casino casi con la misma frecuencia con la que se subía al

avión. El dinero que ella había invertido en Agro-Air tendría que haber sido

destinado a la compra de nuevo equipamiento. Pero jiraiya lo había desviado

para pagar sus deudas más apremiantes. Así que allí estaba ella ahora, tratando

de devolver al aire aquel viejo cacharro de cuarenta y cinco años. Y no quería

oír que sarutobi había encontrado un nuevo problema en el motor del avión.

Cruzó los dedos y asomó la cabeza por encima del soporte del motor.

–¿Oh-oh qué?

El mecánico señaló algún punto detrás de él.

–Tenemos compañía.

Sakura se giró y miró hacia las olas de calor que titilaban por encima del

polvoriento camino que llevaba al hangar de Agror-Air. Una columna de polvo

rojo de Oklahoma se alzaba sobre las iridiscentes oleadas. El causante de la

columna era un Jaguar.

–Maldición.

El estómago se le puso completamente del revés. Solo se le ocurría una

razón para que un coche deportivo de más de setenta mil dólares apareciera en

aquel polvoriento camino. Y al parecer a sarutobi le había ocurrido lo mismo.

El mecánico sacudió la cabeza.

–jiraiya ha vuelto a hacerlo.

Sakura apretó las mandíbulas, se sacó el trapo del bolsillo del mono y se

limpió la cara cubierta de grasa. El brutal calor de julio la había llevado a

recogerse la salvaje melena rosa bajo una gorra de béisbol. Así que estaba

bañada en sudor y sin ningunas ganas de amenazar, halagar o negociar con

ningún acreedor de Agro-Air.

Excepto...

Cuando el Jaguar plateado se detuvo unos cuantos metros más allá, el

hombre que salió del coche no se parecía a ninguno de los acreedores que

venían a reclamarles pagos. Sakura deslizó las gafas de sol hasta la punta de su

sudorosa nariz. El hombre tenía el pelo negro azabache con reflejos azules por el sol, hombros de deportista ocultos bajo una inmaculada camisa blanca y antebrazos

musculosos. Una hebilla de cinturón plateada brillaba bajo el sol de julio por

encima de unos pantalones de sport que solo los hombres de vientre plano y

caderas estrechas podían llevar.

Aquel tipo hacía algo más que llevarlos puestos. Podría haber salido en un anuncio con alguna modelo anoréxica a su lado. Sakura estaba disfrutando de

la vista hasta que el hombre se quitó las gafas de sol y se las colgó del cuello

abierto de la camisa.

–¡Oh, Dios mío!

Reconoció aquellas caderas estrechas y aquellos hombros anchos. Hacía

un año más o menos la habían dejado pegada a las sábanas. Otro tipo de calor

se apoderó de ella. Fuerte y completamente inesperado. Sintió cómo le quemaba

mientras las imágenes se abrían paso en su cabeza. Imágenes de aquel hombre

sudando mientras ella se montaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Las manos de

él en sus senos, en su cintura. Las suyas explorando cada centímetro de la

gloriosa virilidad que tenía debajo.

Pero no recordaba su nombre. ¿suke? ¿sanosuke? Ella nunca se iba a la

cama con desconocidos. ¡Nunca! Excepto aquella única vez.

Si no hubiera aparecido en aquel pequeño aeropuerto de las afueras de

Nuevo Laredo en un jet privado de doble motor... si no se hubieran encontrado

en la caseta de operaciones... si él no se hubiera ofrecido a invitarla a una

cerveza...

Oh, por el amor de Dios, nada podía borrar la estupidez de aquella

noche. Ni la ansiedad que sintió días después de su alocado maratón de sexo.

Habían utilizado preservativo, varios, de hecho, pero el mes siguiente tuvo un

retraso de casi diez días.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que seguramente se debía a los cambios en el

ciclo del sueño, pero fueron diez días muy tensos. Al recordar el miedo que

pasó al ir a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo se subió las gafas

otra vez a la nariz con dedo firme. No quería que hubiera ni rastro de aquel

sufrimiento cuando saludara a aquel fantasma de su no tan lejano pasado.

O tal vez no le saludara. El hombre miró con desprecio a su alrededor

mientras se acercaba a ellos y se dirigía directamente al jefe de mecánicos.

–Estoy buscando a Sakura Haruno . ¿Está por aquí?

Medio cherokee medio afroamericano, sarutobi o era especialmente

sociable. Miró al desconocido de arriba abajo.

–Puede ser. ¿Quién la busca?

–Me llamo Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Ajá! sasuke. Ese era su nombre, se dijo Sakura mientras sarutobi le dirigía al

hombre otra mirada lacónica.

–¿Está usted en el negocio de los casinos?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Equipamiento para yacimientos petroleros. Sakura Haruno –repitió–.

¿Está aquí?

Sarutobi guardó silencio para que ella contestara. Y lo hizo, pero primero

se limpió otra vez las manos en el trapo y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

–Sí, soy yo.

Podía aceptar el hecho de que no la hubiera reconocido al instante con la gorra de béisbol y el mono. Pero no le gustó el modo en que la miró por

segunda vez. ¿Era sorpresa lo que reflejaban aquellos ojos negros? ¿O no podía

creer que hubiera tenido una noche de sexo con aquel mono grasiento? Fuera lo

que fuera, le dolió. Así que el siguiente comentario de Sakura sonó muy frío.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Uchiha?

–Me gustaría hablar contigo –miró de reojo a sarutobi-. A solas.

Se sintió tentada a pedirle que dijera allí mismo lo que tenía que decir.

Todavía estaba molesta por aquella breve mirada.

–De acuerdo. Entremos. En la oficina hay aire acondicionado.

Llamar oficina a aquel cubículo de madera situado dentro del hangar era

demasiado pretencioso, pero tenía aire acondicionado al lado de la única

ventana y servía para combatir el calor del verano.

El aire acondicionado fue como una bofetada de frescor que se agradeció

cuando Sakura entró delante de sasuke y cerró la puerta tras él. Se imaginaba lo

que le debía parecer aquel lugar. Ella tuvo que tragar saliva cuando entró por

primera vez dos meses atrás. Informes meteorológicos, planes de fumigación,

facturas de combustible y de productos químicos ocupaban toda la superficie

horizontal disponible y prácticamente cubrían el ordenador. El polvo llevaba

acumulándose desde la Edad Media. Había una lámpara torcida sobre el

escritorio y otra en la esquina en la que estaba el armarito de metal. La gata de

jiraiya, gorda y tuerta, estaba espatarrada sobre la única silla. Belinda abrió el

ojo bueno para observar con escaso interés al intruso y volvió a cerrarlo.

Sakura hizo amago de echar al animal de la silla, pero al ver la inmaculada

camisa de sasuke y los pantalones negros se detuvo. Si se sentaba allí se

levantaría luego lleno de pelos de gato. Al parecer él había llegado a la misma

conclusión, porque optó por quedarse de pie.

Sakura seguía sin poder relacionar a aquel ejecutivo sofisticado y elegante

con el piloto socarrón con el que había pasado unas horas tan intensas. Sakura

apartó de sí la imagen de sus duros muslos y los musculados hombros y se

inclinó sobre la parte delantera del escritorio de jiraiya.

–Esto es lo más a solas que podemos estar –dijo señalando a la gata con

la cabeza–. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

En lugar de responder, sasuke le hizo a su vez una pregunta.

–¿Te acuerdas de mí?

–Tardé un poco en reconocerte cuando bajaste del coche –dijo

encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero finalmente te ubiqué. Nuevo Laredo, hace un

año aproximadamente.

Sasuke deslizó la mirada desde su rostro al mono ancho. Esta vez

disimuló mejor, pero Sakura imaginó lo que estaría pensando.

–Parece que a ti también te ha costado trabajo reconocerme –dijo con

ironía. Se quitó la gorra de béisbol y las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio–. ¿Así

mejor?

Tuvo claro que la reconoció en cuanto clavó la mirada en su melena rosa y en sus ojos de extraño color verde jade.

Recordó de pronto que Sasuke había bromeado sobre ellos antes

de besarle los párpados. Y después siguió en deliciosa línea por la boca, la

barbilla y el cuello antes de continuar en deliciosa tortura por los senos. El

recuerdo de aquel erótico ataque provocó que se le endurecieran al instante los

pezones.

–Sí –admitió él esbozando una sonrisa–. Mucho mejor.

Vaya, aquel era el hombre que ella recordaba. Aquella sonrisa lenta y

sexy le arrugaba la piel bronceada en los ojos y lo transformaba en un dios

griego.

Sakura recordó que no había hecho falta nada más. Aquella sonrisa asesina,

seguida de una cena, un par de cervezas, varias historias compartidas sobre la

guerra y tres explosivos orgasmos. Desgraciadamente, el efecto de todo lo

anterior había provocado que todos los hombres que Sakura conocería a partir de

entonces le parecieran aburridos y poco interesantes. No pasaban de la etapa de

la cena. Aunque en los últimos meses no había tenido mucho tiempo para

hombres. Pero las cosas podrían mejorar.

–Es muy difícil seguirte la pista –comentó él.

¿Había estado buscándola? Vaya, vaya. Al parecer las cosas ya habían

empezado a mejorar.

A menos que...

¿Habría viajado hasta aquel rincón de Oklahoma en busca de otro

revolcón? La posibilidad le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Tal vez era el precio que

tenía que pagar por dejar que su cara bonita y su sonrisa asesina fueran más

fuertes que su sentido común.

Y sin embargo había ido hasta allí. Sakura decidió hacer las cosas diferentes

en esta ocasión. Iría más despacio. Compartiría con él algo más que un par de

cervezas y unas cuantas historias antes de intercambiar fluidos corporales. La

posibilidad le provocó un delicioso escalofrío de emoción.

–Cuando me desperté te habías ido –comentó él interrumpiendo sus

pensamientos.

–Tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco de la mañana.

Y también tenía sentimiento de culpabilidad. En aquel entonces salía con

alguien. No era nada serio, pero sí lo suficiente como para añadir una incómoda

sensación de deslealtad al impacto de haber hecho algo completamente

impropio de ella. Rompió con Gaara poco después, seguramente debido al

hecho de que tanto él como los otros dos o tres hombres con los que había

salido desde entonces no habían superado las comparaciones con este otro.

De acuerdo. Lo admitía. Había pensado un par de veces en buscar a

Sasuke tras su breve encuentro. Tras romper con Gaara podría incluso haber

mirado en los archivos del aeropuerto de Nuevo Laredo para averiguar dónde

vivía. Pero había aceptado un trabajo para trasportar material a unas minas de

Chile justo antes de entrar en Agro-Air. Había sido un viaje agotador a través de los Andes, y desde que volvió a Estados Unidos no pensaba más que en

fungicidas y fertilizantes. Gracias a Dios, ahora mismo estaban en el breve

periodo de descanso entre la cosecha de primavera y los preparativos

invernales para la siembra del trigo. Por fin tenía unas semanas para terminar

de arreglar el avión. Al recordar la fuga de combustible del motor decidió dejar

las cosas claras.

–Me siento halagada de que hayas venido hasta aquí para dar conmigo,

Uchiha , pero debes saber que no soy la misma persona que conociste entonces.

Han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida y no tengo ni el tiempo ni la energía

para una aventura. Aunque la otra vez estuvo muy bien –aclaró.

–No he venido aquí para continuar donde lo dejamos.

Bien. Era mejor que las cosas quedaran claras.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me has buscado? –en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras

se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez solo quisiera hablar de negocios. Sakura dedujo

por el avión que pilotaba y el carísimo reloj que llevaba puesto que era pariente

de los Uchiha con negocios petroleros en Oklahoma. Por lo que Sakura sabía,

Uchiha internacional no estaba metida en la aviación agrícola pero podrían estar

sopesando la posibilidad. Si continuaba la tendencia actual de las cosechas

podría tratarse de un negocio muy lucrativo. A menos, por supuesto, que fueras

socia de una empresa cuyo socio más antiguo era adicto a las tragaperras. Sakura

hizo un esfuerzo por no torcer el gesto y esperó a que Uchiha continuara. Lo

hizo, esta vez sin asomo de sonrisa.

–He venido para averiguar si te quedaste embarazada aquella noche en

Nuevo Laredo.

–¿Qué?


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia pertenece a Merline lovelace , yo solo la adapte al Sasusaku**

 **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yo sólo adapte está historia sin fines de lucro.**

–Ya me has oído –la expresión de sasuke era ahora poco amistosa–. ¿Te

quedaste embarazada, diste a luz a una niña y la dejaste en la puerta de la casa

de mi madre hace dos semanas?

Sakura estaba boquiabierta. Se le quedó mirando sin dar crédito.

–Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

–No.

La contundente respuesta la llevó a cerrar la boca de golpe. Aquel

hombre le había hecho pasar por un torbellino de emociones en los últimos diez

minutos. La sorpresa encabezaba en principio la lista, pero la furia avanzaba

posiciones rápidamente. Y ella que había pensado, que había confiado en cierto

modo en que...

Qué idiota. Solo habían estado juntos una noche, no habían tenido

tiempo para conocerse, pero el hecho de que pensara que ella era una mujer

capaz de abandonar a su propia hija hizo que se acelerara el corazón.

Apartándose del escritorio, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

–Te puedo asegurar que si tuviera una hija no la dejaría en la puerta de

tu madre ni en la de nadie. Y ahora te sugiero que vuelvas a subirte a tu

reluciente Jaguar y te largues de mi vista.

sasuke no se movió.

–Aceptaste un trabajo en Chile hace ocho meses. No volviste hasta finales

de mayo. El detective privado que contraté no ha podido averiguar tu paradero

durante ese tiempo.

No era de extrañar. Sin consultar sus informes, ella misma tendría

problemas para recordar cada viaje que había hecho durante aquellos meses de

locura. Pero no le gustaba que sasuke hubiera contratado a un sabueso para

seguirla.

–Dónde fui y cuándo volví no es asunto tuyo. No sé quién te crees que

eres, pero...

–Creo que soy el padre del niño –le espetó él–. Las pruebas de ADN

muestran una probabilidad del setenta por ciento.

Aquello la dejó desconcertada durante un instante.

–Creí que esas pruebas tenían una fiabilidad del noventa y nueve por

ciento.

–En el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos –aseguró sasuke con

tirantez–. Hay un pequeño margen de error cuando el padre tiene un hermano

gemelo.

–¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?

–Sí.

¡Cielos! ¿Había otro como él por ahí suelto? ¿O no estaría suelto? sasuke

no llevaba anillo de boda cuando se conocieron. Y ahora tampoco, comprobó

mirándolo de reojo. Aunque eso no probaba nada.

–Eso es problema tuyo –le dijo Sakura con acidez–, no mío. Ahora tienes

que marcharte. Hay un motor ahí fuera que necesita mi atención –abrió más la

puerta e hizo un gesto para que saliera.

Una vez más, sasuke no se movió.

–Solo hay una manera de determinar la paternidad de la niña sin asomo

de duda.

–¿Y qué manera es esa?

–Combinando el ADN del padre y de la madre.

–Te repito que ese es tu problema. Además –añadió al darse cuenta de

algo más–. No creo que sea la única mujer con la que estuviste el año pasado.

¿Has comprobado toda tu base de datos?

–La verdad es que sí. Tú eres el último contacto de la lista.

La culpa era suya por preguntar. Ahora ya lo sabía. Sasuke había

recorrido toda su agenda hasta que no le quedaron más recursos.

–¿Quieres que te diga lo que puedes hacer con tu lista?

Sasuke se sonrojó por la rabia y echó chispas por los ojos.

–Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, no tengo por costumbre acostarme con

todas las mujeres que acabo de conocer.

Y Sakura tampoco dejaba que los desconocidos se acercaran tanto. Furiosa,

abrió del todo la puerta.

–Vete.

–Lo único que te pido es un pelo o una muestra de saliva.

–Vete.

Sasuke se movió entonces, pero solo para acercarse a ella. Sakuta alzó la

barbilla y se mantuvo firme, pero tuvo que reconocer que no recordaba que

fuera tan alto. Ni tan intimidante. Estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir las

sus negras pestañas, la tenue cicatriz blanca de la barbilla, la

determinación de aquellos mortales ojos negros.

Sakura no era ninguna enana. Con su casi metro setenta de altura, había

tenido que meterse con calzador en más de una cabina de avión. Sin embargo,

sasuke le sacaba casi quince centímetros.

–Mira –dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la furia–, esto no se

trata de ti ni de mí. Necesitamos conocer el parentesco del bebé por razones de

salud. Nada más.

Diablos, claro. No había pensado en eso. Por supuesto querrían saber si

había un historial de enfermedades graves en el árbol genealógico de la niña.

Sakura estuvo a punto de ceder en ese momento. Lo habría hecho si Sasuke no

hubiera añadido la coletilla:

–Te pagaremos.

–¿Perdona?

–Mil dólares en efectivo por una muestra de ADN aquí y ahora.

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar. No solo pensaba que había

abandonado a su propia hija, sino que al parecer también creía que había que

sobornarla para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Si hubiera tenido una

llave inglesa en la mano en aquel momento, aquel imbécil tendría que peinarse

la raya hacia el otro lado durante mucho tiempo.

–¡Sal de aquí!

Él apretó las mandíbulas y le clavó los ojos negros en los suyos.

–Esto no ha terminado todavía –le advirtió.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –le espetó Sakura–. ¿Hacer que tu detective me siga por

todas partes y saque una muestra de saliva de mi taza de café?

–Esa es una opción. Hay otras –Sasuke deslizó la mirada por la

desordenada oficina antes de volver a clavarla en ella–. La oferta estará sobre la

mesa durante las próximas veinticuatro horas. Piénsatelo.

Sakura quería darle también a él algo en lo que pensar. Se le ocurrió una

buena patada en los testículos. Pero se conformó con cerrar la puerta tras él con

tanta fuerza que rebotó y casi le azotó la cara.

–¡Mil dólares!

El rostro curtido y lleno de arrugas de jiraiya se iluminó de alegría.

Había regresado menos de media hora después de que sasuke Uchiha se fuera.

Era bajito, de piernas arqueadas y pelo gris. Se estaba golpeando la rodilla con gesto de felicidad.

–¡Sí! ¡Mil dólares por un pelo o un poco de saliva! Con eso casi pagamos

los productos químicos que pedí la semana pasada.

–¿Has encargado un nuevo pedido?

Momentáneamente distraída por el tema de la ultrajante oferta de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura apoyó con fuerza las patas de la silla en el suelo. El brusco

movimiento provocó que Belinda bufiera, estaba subida en su regazo y mostró

su disconformidad con la interrupción de la siesta clavándole a Sakura las uñas en

el muslo.

–¡Ay! –Sakura se quitó las patas de encima antes de dirigirse a uno de los

dos hombres–. Sarutobi. ¿podrías recordarle a nuestro compañero que todavía no

hemos pagado el último pedido?

–No hemos pagado todavía el último pedido, jiraiya.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Si no quisiera tanto a aquellos dos viejos dejaría

que se hundieran y recuperaría su vida personal. Conteniendo la ira, miró

fijamente a su socio.

–¡Lo prometiste!

–Lo sé, lo sé –jiraiya se pasó una mano rugosa por la nuca–. Pero nos

acercamos a la temporada invernal de siembra de trigo. No podemos ganar

dinero si no prestamos servicio a nuestros clientes. Así que dale un poco de

saliva a ese sasuke y sácanos de este agujero.

–¿Es que no me has oído? –preguntó Sakura exasperada–. Ese hombre cree

que le he dejado un bebé en la puerta.

–Creía que habías dicho que fue en la puerta de su madre.

Sakura agitó la mano con impaciencia.

–La suya, la de su madre, ¿qué más da?

–No preguntarías eso si conocieras a Mikoto Uchiha–¿Tú sí?

–Sí. Debió ser hace treinta y cinco o cuarenta años. Mikoto y su marido

acaban de empezar con el negocio de los suministros petroleros por entonces. Y

ella... –jiraiya sacudió la cabeza con admiración–. Era una mujer guapísima.

Aunque estirada.

–Razón de más para negarme a entregarle a su hijo una muestra de ADN

–murmuró Sakura–. No quiero tener nada que ver con él ni con su madre.

–Pero chica, ¿mil dólares por un poco de saliva?

–No.

Jiraiya suspiró largamente, como si hubiera sido Sakura la que se había

gastado los beneficios del año anterior en las máquinas tragaperras.

–De acuerdo, pero...

–No, jiraiya

Él volvió a suspirar y le quitó a Sakura la gata del regazo.

–Si los Uchiha están tan decididos a encontrar a la madre de la niña como

parece, entonces te aseguro que volverás a tener noticias suyas. O de sus

abogados.

–¿Abogados? –Sakura tragó saliva. Aquello era lo único que le faltaba. Con

un avión de cuarenta y cinco años de antigüedad perdiendo aceite y un socio

que no podía mantenerse lejos del casino, ahora tenía que preocuparse de que

una horda de abogados le clavara los dientes a Agro-Air.

–Mira, mañana me pondré en contacto con Sasuke, cuando me haya

calmado un poco, y le confirmaré que no soy la madre de esa niña. Pero no voy

a aceptar dinero de él, jiraiya.

–Solo digo que estés preparada, señorita –dijo dándole un golpecito en la

cabeza–. Sasuke no parece la clase de hombre que se queda sentado esperando

respuestas.

 **Bueno hasta acá el segundo capítulo, que les parece? Se pone interesante?**

 **Habrá Sakura dejado a su hija? Dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia pertenece a Merline lovelace , yo solo la adapte al Sasusaku**

 **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yo sólo adapte está historia sin fines de lucro.**

Sasuke mantuvo las mandíbulas apretadas durante casi las dos horas de

regreso a la Ciudad de Oklahoma. Sakura Haruno no tenía ni idea de con

quién estaba tratando.

Cielos, casi había olvidado ese cabello de exótico color rosa que fue lo primero

que le llamó la atención cuando entró en la cabaña de operaciones de Nuevo

Laredo. Y aquellos ojos de extraño color. Por no mencionar los labios carnosos,

los senos firmes y las estrechas caderas.

Pero lo cierto era que no había recordado ninguno de aquellos sensuales

atributos hasta hacía dos semanas. Fue entonces cuando su madre le llamó para

exigirle que se presentara de inmediato en la mansión de Oklahoma. Él y su

hermano. Los recibió a los dos en la puerta con un bebé en brazos. Sasuke todavía

podía sentir el impacto que había experimentado cuando les anunció que

alguien había dejado un bebé en su puerta. Luego les arrojó una nota en la que

se leía que aquel bebé de seis meses era la nieta de Mikoto Uchiha.

Cuando se recobraron lo suficiente para hablar, tanto sasuke como Itachi se

cuestionaron la autenticidad de la nota: en los últimos cinco años su madre

había pasado de la sutileza a mostrarse directamente insultante en su afán por

empujar a alguno de los dos al altar. A Mikoto no le importaba cuál de sus dos

hijos se casara con cualquiera de las candidatas que les presentaba. Solo quería

que sentaran la cabeza y fueran felices. Ah, y que le dieran nietos. Muchos

nietos. Como les recordaba con acidez, no era cada vez más joven. Ni ellos

tampoco. Sus hijos habían pensado que lo del bebé era otro de los maquiavélicos planes de Mikoto hasta que anunció que haría una prueba de

ADN.

sasuke mantuvo la vista clavada en la carretera, pero su cabeza revivía la

escena surrealista que había tenido lugar en el salón de su madre. El hecho era

que o él o su hermano eran los padres de aquella niña.

El impacto de la noticia seguía resonando en sus oídos cuando sasuke

tomó al bebé en brazos. Con sus ojos negros y las mejillas sonrojadas, sarada le

conquistó el corazón con su primera sonrisa. La hubiera aceptado como hija

suya en aquel mismo instante, pero Itachi le recordó que los análisis de ADN

podían tener un fallo del treinta por ciento en el caso de gemelos y Mikoto

apuntó la necesidad de encontrar a la madre.

Como resultado, Sasuke y su hermano se habían pasado las dos últimas

semanas poniéndose en contacto con las mujeres con las que habían tenido

relación a principios del año anterior. Sus listas no eran en absoluto parecidas.

Como vicepresidente internacional de operaciones, sasuke se movía mucho más

que el vicepresidente de estrategia financiera. En cualquier caso, la lista de Sasuke

tampoco había sido tan larga. Incluía a la abogada con la que había salido de

vez en cuando durante casi seis meses, la divorciada con la que le había liado su

madre cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba en serio con la abogada, la guapísima

hija del senador con la que Mikoto le había emparejado en el baile anual del

Club de Campo... y Sakura Haruno.

Las tres primeras habían respondido a su pericón con miradas que iban

desde el asombro hasta la burla. La última... tenía que ser Haruno. Había estado

fuera del país la mayor parte del año anterior, cambiando de trabajo y de

compañía aérea. El detective privado que había contratado para que investigara

sus actividades y su condición física durante aquellos meses perdidos se había

topado con un par de callejones sin salida, pero pronto obtendría resultados.

Aunque Sasuke no necesitaba más confirmación. Sakura Haruno no se negaría

a darle una muestra de ADN a menos que hubiera tenido una hija y después la

hubiera abandonado. Su hermano estaba de acuerdo con su afirmación. Hasta

cierto punto.

Sasuke acorraló a Itachi su despacho del rascacielos de vidrio y acero

que albergaba la sede de Dalton Internacional en Oklahoma.

–El hecho de que no haya querido darte una muestra de ADN es

bastante revelador –reconoció itachi–. Pero no es la prueba de que ella sea la

madre.

–Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso? –Sasuke rató de liberarse de la frustración

recorriendo arriba y abajo el despacho–. ¿Podemos llevarla ante un tribunal y

obligarla a entregar una muestra?

–Necesitaríamos más pruebas. Informes médicos, declaraciones de

testigos que la hubieran visto embarazada, algo que apoye la petición de una

orden judicial.

Sasuke esperaba aquella respuesta. Itachi era preciso y minucioso por naturaleza, y el diploma de abogado que colgaba en la pared tras su escritorio

había exacerbado su tendencia a examinar todas las partes de un asunto antes

de llegar a alguna conclusión. Había sido así desde niño. Sasuke se lanzaba de

cabeza a cualquier desafío, ya fuera un juguete nuevo, un gatito atrapado en un

árbol o un abusón en el colegio. Su hermano gemelo se quedaba atrás

analizando la situación, aunque siempre intervenía cuando era necesario.

Normalmente cuando a sasuke le sangraba la nariz o no podía bajarse del árbol.

–Tendría que haberla invitado a comer –se lamentó–. Podría haberme

llevado el vaso o el tenedor que utilizara.

–Podrías –reconoció Itachi–, pero eso no nos habría ayudado. Para una

demanda de paternidad, o en este caso de maternidad, la muestra tiene que

tomarse en condiciones controladas.

–Pero al menos ya lo sabríamos.

–Tal vez. He hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre las pruebas de ADN.

Hubo un caso en Virginia hace unos años en el que las partes lucharon en los

tribunales durante dos años a pesar de que la prueba de ADN demostraba que

las posibilidades de que el demandado fuera el padre eran de casi del cien por

cien. El juez finalmente dictó sentencia en contra de la parte demandante

porque salió a la luz que el laboratorio había empleado a solo cinco personas

para procesar más de cien mil muestras al año con un único supervisor que

certificaba los resultados cada cuatro minutos. El margen de error era

demasiado considerable como para tener una certeza absoluta.

Sasuke dejó su inquieto caminar y miró a su hermano. Un desconocido

seguramente no habría sabido distinguirlos. Los dos medían un metro ochenta

y siete, tenían los ojos negros y la misma complexión. Pero Itachi tenía el cabello

de un negro azabache atado a una coleta. Sasuke tenía una cicatriz en

la barbilla. Sin embargo, contaban con la habilidad de leerle el pensamiento al

otro, y a sasuke no le gustó lo que estaba percibiendo en aquel momento.

–Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que puede que sarada no sea nuestra?

La posibilidad le provocó una inesperada punzada en el corazón. Había

tenido dos semanas para hacerse a la idea de ser padre. O tío. En cualquier caso,

la posibilidad de que ni itachi ni él fueran nada de la niña le provocó un vacío

interior.

–Lo que digo es que no estaría mal hacerse otra vez las pruebas –dijo

Itachi–. Sobre todo teniendo en cuanta de dónde salieron las primeras.

–Tienes razón –Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado–. No me

extrañaría que nuestra querida madre hubiera enviado un pelo nuestro en lugar

de uno de sarada.

–A mí tampoco –el rostro sombrío de Itachi se iluminó con una sonrisa–.

¿Cuántas posibles novias te ha presentado en los últimos seis meses?

–Ocho, ¿y a ti?

–Cinco.

–De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos. Primero nos haremos otra vez las pruebas para confirmar que sarada es nuestra. Luego convenceremos a la

señorita Haruno de que nos entregue una prueba. Si resulta no ser la madre de

sarada, volveremos y...

El sonido del intercomunicador le interrumpió. Irritado, sasuke torció el

gesto cuando su hermano fue a levantar el teléfono.

–Solo dile que... oh, maldición –no pudo contener un gemido cuando la

puerta del despacho se abrió y su madre entró. Con su electrizante

personalidad, su cabello negro por la cintura con solo un atisbo de gris y con los

dedos llenos de diamantes, Mikoto Uchiha solía poner fin de manera

instantánea a cualquier conversación en cuando entraba en los sitios.

Hoy no llevaba los diamantes. Se los había quitado para no arañar la

tierna piel de la niña que ahora llevaba apoyada en el pecho. Su alta y esbelta

figura estaba cubierta por unas mallas negras y una túnica de chillones flores

rosas. El canguro en el que llevaba a la niña era de la misma tela.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió nada más entrar–. ¿cómo han ido las cosas con esa tal

Haruno?

Itachi y sasuke se miraron de reojo. Conocían a su madre. Cuando se

empeñaba en algo no daba el brazo a torcer. Si ya había decidido que sarada era

su nieta... qué diablos, ¿a quién querían engañar? Itachi y sasuke se habían

aferrado a esa misma posibilidad dos semanas atrás. Aunque las pruebas

demostraran otra cosa, la niña ya estaba en sus corazones.

–Bueno, dime –insistió su madre–. ¿Qué ha dicho esa tal Haruno? ¿Ha

admitido ser la madre de sarada?

–No.

–Bueno, pronto lo averiguaremos. ¿Cuándo va a entregarnos una

muestra de AND?

–No va a hacerlo.

–¿Qué?

El gritito de Mikoto asustó a la niña. sarada parpadeó y miró a derecha e

izquierda. sasuke se acercó.

–Deja que la tome en brazos.

Mikoto quitó el cierre del canguro y le dejó sacar a la niña. Cuando vio la

sonrisa de Sasuke al tomarla en brazos tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar

otro grito, esta vez de alegría.

Acarició la mejilla de sarada con los nudillos.

–Cuando le pedí una muestra de ADN se puso como una fiera.

–¡Ajá! Ahí lo tienes. Si se niega a esa simple petición es porque tiene algo

que esconder. ¿Le has dicho que nuestra prioridad es conocer la ascendencia de

sarada para estar al tanto de su historial médico?

–Sí, se lo dije. Y también me ofrecí a pagarle por la muestra –aseguró–.

Eso fue lo que la puso furiosa.

–Entonces no le ofreciste lo suficiente. Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Lo

que pasa es que todavía no has encontrado el suyo.

 **Fin de capítulo, me quedo un poco largo. Dejen sus** **review nos leemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
